Moonman
by Kartia
Summary: Mooner escapes reality through his drugs. But what reality is he escaping? What is he trying to forget? This is my attempt at Mooner's story. Rated for very very heavy drug references (in every single paragraph I have mention drugs)


**AN: Okay, here's another short little fanfic. This idea was one I used in my Health class. We were supposed to pick a person on a mural and write about how their life went because of drugs. I wrote something like this, except it was a lot lot worse. Not that this isn't bad, but I wasn't given a long time and I had to create an entire characters background and story in 20 minutes. I've always loved Mooner and wished Janet would say more about him. I always wondered what made him turn to drugs. So, I made him a story. This isn't really your typical fanfic; it doesn't mention Stephanie or even Morelli or Ranger. Just Mooner, his family and Dougie. The song at the end of this is 'Blow up the Pokies' by The Whitlams. While it isn't about drugs, it is about a gambling addiction so I thought it might have something to do with the story line. Plus I just like the song.**

Growing up in an abusive family, Walter "Moonman" Dunphy was never a happy child. His stepfather would drink a lot. His mother was a heroine addict. No one knew who his real father was. His mum always referred to his dad as 'the sperm donor'. He always spent so much time hiding, no one ever really knew him.

Walter would never go out, never really had any friends. He was always afraid that they would hate him for his background. So, no one knew about the quiet hell he lived in. He lived his life in fear, scared of what the next day would bring.

He tried so hard to hide the bruises his stepfather would leave. If anyone asked he would tell them he fell down the stairs or something equally stupid seeing as his house didn't have stairs. Not that anyone knew that, of course. And they always believed him, not that he was stupid, just clumsy.

Then, one night, it all changed. Biggest party of the year, everyone was invited. Including Walter. Finally, a chance to get away from those that put him down, hit him, cut him with their words. His first night out in years.

Sitting in a group of people, trying to fit in, Walter found they were passing a joint around. Now, he had never tried marijuana, and figured he may as well give it a puff. Or two. Maybe even three.

Eventually Walter was completely stoned, picked up the nickname 'Mooner' for something he doesn't really remember. (AN: Ahahahah. He mooned someone, just for those idiots out there. Even if he didn't, I'm making it up because I don't care.) By the end of the night he met Dougie, who agreed to supply him with some pot.

Mooner never really considered what his future would be like. Sure, he would wonder about tomorrow, maybe even next week. But what about when he got out of school? Where would he go? What would he do?

He started taking just a puff or two, just to escape reality for a while. His reality, the one he didn't want to face. He loved the freedom he got from smoking, something that no one else would ever understand. While stoned he wasn't scared. For the first time in his life, he wasn't scared, he didn't wonder about what the next day would be like. He was free from his past.

Some addictions are terrible. People will say that pot addictions are awful. People say a lot of things that aren't true. Pot addictions can be awful, they can ruin your life, but not for everyone, and especially not for Mooner. Mooner is now free. And he will be free for the rest of his life.

_There was the stage  
Two red lights and a dodgy P.A  
You trod the planks way back then  
And it's strange that you're  
Here again - here again_

And I wish I, wish I knew the right words  
To make you feel better  
Walk out of this place  
Defeat them in your secret battle  
Show them you can be your own man again

Don't, don't explain  
Lots of little victories take on the pain  
It takes so long to earn  
You can double up or  
You can burn - You can burn

And I wish I, wish I knew the right words  
To make you feel better  
Walk out of this place  
Defeat them in your secret battle  
Show them you can be your own man again

And I wish I, wish I knew the right words  
To blow up the Pokies and  
Drag them away  
'Cause they're taking the food off the table  
So they can say that the trains run on time

Flashing lights - It's a real show  
And your wife - I wouldn't go home  
But little bundles need care  
And you can't be a father there  
Father there

And I wish I, wish I knew the right words  
To blow up the Pokies and  
Drag them away  
'Cause they're taking the food off the table  
So they can say that the trains run on time 

_Another man there was made the train run on time..._


End file.
